


Go! Go! Team GRAMP~!

by Ice_ice_bby



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Dimension Travel, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, everyone might be ooc whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_ice_bby/pseuds/Ice_ice_bby
Summary: Imagine getting a weird necklace and being forced to team up with a bunch of weird people because a weird cat/dog/bunny thing told you the world was going to be destroyedThat's pretty weird, right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a strange package and directions to a cafe, Giovanni finds himself meeting the bosses of Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Plasma. Oh, and a talking Sylveon. 
> 
> But what was that about the world being in danger?

Today was a good day. 

Everyone was doing their job, and no Rocket grunt, admin, nor executive was out of place. There were no snot nosed brats to foil any plans. No police keeping an extra close eye on the less than good organization. And to top it all off, Giovanni felt good. 

He was thriving and most importantly, Team Rocket was thriving. 

Nothing would ruin his day today. Not losing an important deal with the local casino, missing out on getting a free bagel at his favorite cafe, or even a weird package that appeared on his desk. 

Wait, what? 

Giovanni frowned in confusion. When did this box appear? He was sure he had been sitting at his desk the entire time, petting his Persian like a cheesy supervillain. And he was _positive_ no one came in with a package for him. 

But he decided to inspect the large, but oddly light, box. Sure enough, he saw his name, Giovanni Sakaki, written on the side of the box.

But maybe, Giovanni considered, he had ordered something and had simply forgotten about the item because it had taken so long to deliver! And, he thought, that maybe the box had been there the entire time. But if that was the case, then boy, Giovanni was getting old. 

Shrugging the thought of being old and forgetful out of his mind, Giovanni opened the box to peer inside. And Giovanni was, to put it honestly, very disappointed. 

First there was a puff of pink smoke and glitter, it caused Giovanni to recoil in surprise and Persian dashed to the other side of the room. Once the smoke cleared, all that was in the box was a necklace and an envelope. 

' _That's it? A stupid necklace?_ '' Giovanni thought, sticking his head in the box to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. 

No tricks, but instead disappointment. 

It wasn't an ugly necklace, in fact, Giovanni couldn't help but admit that it was _beautiful_. But very pointless. 

It wasn't even a large necklace, but whoever felt the need to send him this item was pretty wasteful and _clearly_ knew nothing about the boss of Team Rocket. 

The necklace had a golden chain, and the eyecatcher was the beautiful pink, heart shaped, gem that complimented the gold nicely. 

Giovanni set the necklace down, reaching into the box to grab the other item. 

The envelope was still covered in the leftover glitter, causing the man's fingertips to get a little pink. Giovanni scowled. He probably looked like a fairy princess, and the glitter was everywhere. It was going to be a pain to clean. 

Opening the envelope, Giovanni pulled out the neatly folded paper that had been inside. A letter, also having dusting of glitter on it. 

Reading over the letter, Giovanni began to get confused. 

The letter didn't tell him much. It didn't tell him who sent the package, just that it was from an "admirer". And the letter didn't explain why he got a necklace in the first place! The only thing on the letter, besides the brief explanation of the "admirer" stating the obvious of there being something in the box, were directions. 

Directions to a cafe. 

Giovanni needed a minute to process this. 

Okay. First, weird package. Then disappointment in the form of a necklace and letter. Third, said letter from a mystery sender containing nothing but directions to a cafe. 

If Giovanni didn't know any better, he would've assumed that this was a strange trap by one of his enemies. Sending him a gift and inviting him for coffee, only to be stabbed in the back. Literally.

But at the same time, it was a poor gift choice and the letter didn't _explicitly_ invite him for a coffee and an assassination attempt. So, why not check it out? 

Giovanni stood up from his desk, shoving the necklace in his pocket and calling over his Persian. 

"Looks like we're going to have a little lunch break." Giovanni sighed, shaking his head. He was going to be in for an adventure.

* * *

Giovanni was exhausted. Looking for that cafe took _forever_.

Giovanni stood outside of the cafe, his nose quickly caught a whiff of freshly baked, buttery, croissants. His stomach growled, to his embarrassment. Maybe he should buy something, since he's here. 

But something feels wrong. Like someone's watching him. 

Giovanni turns around, his eyes widen. 

There was a Sylveon standing there, staring up at him. It stepped closer to him, pink and white ribbon-like feelers fluttered in the breeze. Giovanni stared back, looking baffled. Sylveon weren't common in Kanto, nor Johto. 

Perhaps it belonged to someone? Giovanni suddenly smirked, a Sylveon would make a lot of money though. Something to reward himself for coming out to find a new cafe. 

Reaching down to grab the pink pokemon, Giovanni suddenly heard a voice. "Hey! What are _you_ doing?" 

Giovanni looked confused, did the voice....come from Sylveon?

The man shook his head, he must've inhaled too much glitter. He reached out to grab Sylveon, before the voice spoke again. "No need to grab! I'm right in front of you! You can look down, right?" 

Giovanni had to think for a minute. Right in front of him? But the only thing in front of him was.... _Sylveon?_

He took a step back, Sylveon sat down. "Good. Thank you." The Sylveon spoke, giving him a smile. Giovanni could only awkwardly smile back.

Sylveon stood up again, turning around and turning their head to look at Giovanni. "Well? Come on, the others are waiting, and I don't have a lot of time."

"Sure....sure." Giovanni can only mumble, amazed by the sight of a _talking_ pokemon! He follows it to a table, sitting down. 

Sylveon nodded, jumping onto the table. "Great, we're all here. Did you bring your necklaces?" The Sylveon asked with an _adorable_ head tilt. 

Giovanni had forgotten about it, but it was in his pocket. 

"Of course." A quiet, flat, voice spoke up. "Although, I don't exactly know if the.... _glitter_ was needed." The voice of the voice was an _exhausted_ looking man, Giovanni could see dark circles under his eyes. His hair was chalky blue and pointy. He did not look eager to be outside, or too amused to have a light dusting of glitter on his clothes.

"Yup!" Another voice, full of life, chimed in. "Haha, it sure is pretty. Reminds me of Hoenn's breathtakin' oceans." That voice belonged to a muscular man with a cleanly trimmed beard. Even though he was dressed...professionally enough, the top of his shirt was unbuttoned and it was hard to look away from the gold chain around his neck, an anchor hanging off it. 

"Agreed, I brought mine." A third voice added, serious sounding but a little amused. "Of course, mine is more like the glorious magma that I saw in Mount Chimney." That voice came from a man with red hair and glasses. Giovanni hadn't noticed, but it was pretty hot out. He was sure that the red-haired man was burning alive in his equally red turtleneck sweater. 

"Yeah, yeah. I brought it with me." The last voice added, chuckling a little. "I will admit, these necklaces are quite lovely. Even if they are....well, unexpected." This man had gray-green hair, styled in an odd fashion. Of course, Giovanni noticed his lack of an eye and a _stupidly_ smug grin on his face. Giovanni didn't know why, but he certainly didn't like this guy. 

"Um, yeah. I brought mine too..." Giovanni pulled his necklace out his pocket, setting it on the table. 

"Good! Good! You all got it, I was so worried. I really don't have a lot of time, so listen up! And listen good!" Sylveon flicked their tail, turning to face Giovanni. "My world, no, this world...is in danger! I'm from another world...far from this one, but my world...my home is in danger. You all are going to save it!" They explained, getting confused looks. 

"That's impossible. I mean, a talking pokemon is a stretch...but really? If you're from another world, then why aren't you there...saving your world?" Maxie, the red-haired one, questioned with a quirked eyebrow. The others had to agree. 

"Ya gotta point there, Maxie. Seems kinda weird that you had to tell us too, huh?" Archie rubbed the back of his neck with a nod. 

“Right….but seriously, you have to understand.” Sylveon shook their head with a heavy sigh. These people weren’t getting it! “I HAD to tell you _guys_ because you _all_ are going to help me save my world.” 

Giovanni frowned this time. “And doing that had to involve getting glitter on my clean suit _and_ giving me a random necklace?” 

Ghetsis nodded in agreement. “Mm. And why should we care if your world doesn’t get saved? Not like _our_ world will be in any danger.” 

Sylveon sighed again, putting their head on their paws. “YES YOU SHOULD CARE!!” They yelled, their pink fur was getting frazzled and one of their ribbons grabbed Giovanni’s tie. “Ahem. Sorry….you all are going to care _because_ if MY world gets destroyed….then yours will soon be next. There, got it?” 

Cyrus tapped his chin. If anyone was looking closely, they could see the edge of his lip quirk in thought. “Ah. I believe I understand now.” He said after a second or two. Sylveon sighed in relief. 

"Thank you...now, anyway-" Sylveon said, getting interrupted by Cyrus. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe what this...pokemon is telling us is that both our worlds are in danger." He began say, his expression was neutral the entire time. "Is Palkia involved?"

Sylveon frowned, but shook their head. "No. It's something more than Palkia! I can't tell you here, so let's just move on before we get too off topic." She turned to Archie, taking the necklace from his hand. Archie couldn't help but frown a little. 

"Aye, what was that for? What're ya doin' anyway?" Archie protested, trying to see what the pink pokemon was doing. So did the others. 

"Getting you guys ready. You guys are going to save the world, after all." Sylveon explained as if it was obvious and set the necklace on the table. "Now, put them on. All together, okay?"

The five men were confused. 

It was already bad enough that they didn't understand a word the Sylveon was saying, but Cyrus's "explanation" just made it even more confusing. 

But, Sylveon was glaring at them. They were waiting for them to put on their necklaces. 

Well, why not?

The five men began to put on their necklaces. Each color was fitting for each man, sort of.

Archie had blue. Maxie had orange. Cyrus had purple. Ghetsis had green. And Giovanni had....pink?! Why did he have to pink of all colors?!

"Ha! Nice necklace, princess. It really matches the glitter." Ghetsis scoffed with a smirk. Giovanni's face was almost as pink as the necklace around his neck.

"Haha. Very funny. Anyway, can we take these silly things off? I'm the leader of Team Rocket, for Ho-oh's sake! I look ridiculous!" Giovanni complained, even though it sounded more like a whine. The others nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, plus...I mean, I'm uh- too...old! I'm too old to save the world..." Maxie said, reaching to remove his necklace.

"Hm, well...I guess you could take them off. Good luck." Sylveon said, a little too quickly. 

The five men didn't like the sound of that. And they also didn't like that they _couldn't_ remove their necklaces! 

"Uh, Giovanni, was it?" Maxie began to say, sounding worried. "Do you feel...odd?"

Giovanni tilted his head, looking confused. "No. Just a headache from all...this crazy talk." He grumbled, putting a hand on his head. 

"Yeah, Maxie! I feel kinda weird...like, I feel kinda lightheaded." Archie said, a little too loudly. 

"Yes. I agree." Cyrus added with a concerned look on his face. "I feel light...what is happening....?" 

"Ugh, I need to go home. My head is pounding. See ya, or whatever." Ghetsis began to stand up, wincing when he stood up a little too quickly. 

Sylveon simply smiled at them. "Good, it should work at any minute. I think you're going to like what happens next!" They said, getting baffled noises from the men. 

Giovanni was the first to stand up from the table. "I'm going home. My head is throbbing and I feel like I'm going to pass...out..." He scoffed, taking a few steps forward. His vision began to get blurry. His headache began to get worse, and Giovanni suddenly passed out. 


	2. Glitter, Glam...uh, Guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sees the costumes they'll wear when they save the world. Everyone, except for Sylveon, is less than pleased. 
> 
> But at least the wands doubling as pokeballs is kinda cool, right?

Giovanni felt like he was floating on a cloud. 

He was sound asleep, dreaming about himself and those people who he had met earlier. 

"Go! Galactic! Honesty!" The chalky blue haired man, Cyrus, shouted as he was engulfed in a purple light. 

"Go! Rocket! Compassion!" He had shouted, the same thing but with a pink light. 

"Go! Aqua! Loyalty!" Archie shouted with an eager grin, surrounded by a blue light. 

"Go! Magma! Determination!" Maxie shouted, pushing up his glasses mid sentence, also surrounded by an orange light. 

"Go! Plasma! Harmony!" Ghetsis finally shouted, surrounded by a green light. 

Their necklaces flew off one by one, turning into wands that represented their color. And once the lights died down around them, they were in their costumes: cute, but sparkly, dresses with white gloves, knee high socks, and mid-calf high boots. Of course the outfits matched their necklace colors too. 

If Giovanni was awake, he would've been blinded by all the bright lights and colors. 

"We are...!" The five of them shouted, posing dramatically. "Team GRAMP!" 

"So, guys, the first thing we need to do is find eeeeeveryone in the world and make them smile!" Giovanni commanded, there was a grin that was a little too wide on his face. "And give them all huuuugs~!"

"But Giovanni! You need to wake up!" Archie said, his voice was beginning to fade a little. 

"Wh-...huh...?" Giovanni mumbled, tilting his head cutely. 

"Waaaaake up, Giovanni! You...need...to....wake-!" Giovanni heard, before he was splashed with water. 

"Who did that?!" He shouted, sitting up quickly. He quickly wiped his dripping face with his arm. "Was it you?!" He immediately pointed to Ghetsis, he seemed like the guy who would do that.

"Wow, Gio, just blaming me, eh?" Ghetsis held his hands up with an amused look on his face. "Guess the princess needed a bit more beautyrest."

Giovanni was fuming, he was the boss of Team Rocket! Not a princess! "Well...speak for yourself! Look at you!" He shot back, pointing to the green dress that the older man was wearing. "Did you splash me with water, _princess_?!" Giovanni hissed, before looking down at his hands. 

"Uh, Giovanni...?" Maxie had to hold back a laugh, motioning at himself. "We kind of _all_ look like princesses...." 

"But you were kinda sayin' weird stuff in yer sleep, Giovanni!" Archie added, looking pretty proud of himself. Giovanni had to look away, that dress was NOT doing him any favors. 

"This is strange. How did we change into these clothes? Did that pokemon....?" Cyrus was mumbling to himself. For some unexplained reason, he couldn't take off this strange outfit. He had tried to remove his gloves first, but they wouldn't budge. It was as if they had been sewn on, like he was a doll. 

"Oh, yeah. _That_ pokemon." Giovanni noted after realizing the lack of the pink pokemon. He wasn't too sure if he even wanted to see it now. 

"I wonder where it went. I kinda blanked out when my headache started to get worse..." Maxie gave it some thought before shrugging. "I mean, it needs to show up _eventually_. Orange isn't really my color."

Giovanni nodded. As soon as he found that sylveon, he was going to give it a piece of his mind. 

He took a step forward, awkwardly stumbling in the new footwear. He was going to have to get used to this. But, and he would never admit this aloud, but the dress was _kind of_ comfortable. It made him feel weirdly younger, like he could go and save the world like that sylveon had wanted them to. 

"Oh, there you guys are! Seriously, I mean, I know these necklaces are powerful...but really guys? You guys pretty much teleported into a park, of all places?" Giovanni heard a voice. It was that _sylveon_. And it was standing right in front of him, almost like it was mocking him. 

Giovanni scowled. 

"So, okay." Sylveon trotted up to the men, standing up on their hind legs. "You guys.... _probably_ have questions." 

"Um, DUH?" Maxie said a little too loudly, motioning to his dress and pitifully trying to pull it down. "What. Is. This?" 

"Your costumes for when you save the world! What else would it be? You think I'm gonna let you guys save the world from destructions in, what, suits?" Sylveon answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"And the wand-thingies? Are we gonna do a spell to make the "destruction" of our world go away?" Ghetsis asked, still pretty unconvinced by the whole "world in danger" task. Sylveon only laughed at his question. 

"Seriously? Magic? What is this, a fairy tale? It's kinda for show, but they do something kinda cool. You wanna know what it is?" Sylveon had an amused look on their face, humans were great! And they knew these humans were going to _love_ this. Probably.

But, Sylveon _was_ a little disappointed in the men. They figured that humans loved flashy and glittery things. And their costumes, at least when transforming, were _very_ flashy and glittery. 

"Okay. Humor us then. What's this "cool" thing going to be? More glitter?" Giovanni sarcastically suggested with a snort, but Sylveon shook their head. 

"Nope! Press the gem on your wand!" Sylveon instructed with a grin, their ribbons fluttered in the air. 

The five men reluctantly looked at the glittery wands in their hands. They were a little uneasy about what this Pokemon considered "cool". The pokemon had probably thought the transformation process was "cool", but did the bosses think that? No way. 

But the pokemon would keep insisting until they made a move, or worse, they'd press the gem for one of them. 

Eventually though, Cyrus curiously pressed the gem on his wand. 

The gem on the wand began to glow, sort of like a pokeball. And also like a pokeball, a pokemon came out of it! Cyrus didn't think his eyes could go wide, but they did! 

Was that _his_ Weavile?

The first thing he thought was: what? As far as Cyrus knew, the pokeball to his Weavile had been on his hip. How did his pokemon get into this wand? Did it double as a pokeball? 

"Woah! Did your....?" Archie looked shocked, glancing down at his own wand. He noticed that these dresses didn't have pockets...or anywhere to keep pokeballs. He pressed the gem on his wand, releasing his pokemon, Sharpedo, like Cyrus's Weavile. 

"Alright." Maxie let out a sigh. "I'll admit it, that actually was kind of cool. But what if we have more than one pokemon?" 

Sylveon laughed proudly. "You really should just carry one, buuuuut....if you did grab more than one. They'll be fine. You just can't use them right away." 

"So if I brought my Weavile and Houndoom, I can't use Houndoom?" Cyrus asked, getting a nod from the pink pokemon. 

"Yup! Well, kinda. You can use it _after_ your Weavile!" Sylveon explained, giving Cyrus a pat on the leg. "Any other questions? We're going to have to leave soon." 

"Leave? Where exactly are we going?" Ghetsis asked, not sounding too thrilled about this. He looked ridiculous! And the thought of having to go anywhere with the chance of someone seeing him wasn't exactly pleasant. 

"Home. You guys can't stand around in a park all day. You look silly." Sylveon said, beginning to lead them out to the sidewalk. 

"Ha! So you admit we look silly? That these...outfits are...s-silly...?!" Giovanni chuckled as if he had proved a point, pitifully trying to tug off his costume with no result. 

"Are you that determined to take those off, Giovanni?" Sylveon asked, nudging the man with their side. "It's not gonna work. Trust me, even the _manliest_ men grew to enjoy being heroes and they liked the wands! Besides, don't humans like shiny things? Just much as they like fame and money?" 

No, he didn't like _shiny_ things and he didn't like _pink_ things either! Money was nice, but he didn't want to look like a princess while getting money. 

"Eh? What's that about fame?" Ghetsis asked, looking a little excited. He liked fame _and_ money, almost as much as himself. Which was saying a lot. Heck, he could forgive looking ridiculous if it meant he'd be pretty much royalty. 

"See? This human's thinkin'! If you help out and save my world and yours, you're gonna get a nice reward!" Sylveon said excitedly, leading the five men to a glowing portal. "Now follow me. You guys are needed, ASAP." 


	3. Portal to the Pokemon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains get to go home! Wait a second, they're going home, sure....but not to their home! How can Sylveon get them to their destination, and what's waiting for them on the other side of the portal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this chapter out oof
> 
> it was hard to decide how i was gonna, ya know, plot stuff lol

"Wait a minute....wait just a minute." Maxie said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Okay....? I'm waiting." Sylveon looked annoyed, waiting for the red-head to answer. Couldn't these humans wait until they were at their destination to ask questions. 

"I thought we were going _home_ , like you know, HOME home. What's...all this?" Maxie pointed to the glowing portal. "I'm not going in there." Archie nodded in agreement. 

"Aye, I'm sure I can get home...without the portal." Archie added. Even though sure the transformation into new clothes and the pokeball wands were strange; this was a bit much. "Er, we're going to _our_ homes, right?" 

"What? No. I said home. As in, my home. You guys are needed, ya know, saving the world stuff. You think I'm gonna let you guys run around blindly?" Sylveon sighed, okay maybe they should've explained that part earlier. 

"YOUR home?" Ghetsis said, shaking his head in disapproval. "You should've said so earlier. That doesn't mean I'll be joining you. Just send my check through the mail though. And maybe, I'll drop by for an interview." He halfheartedly sighed, getting agreements from the others.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice. Remember, you guys gotta save the world." Sylveon huffed, suddenly getting an idea. Clearly these guys weren't going to go in without some "convincing". Clearly fame would not be enough. 

"You can have your pokemon if you follow me to my world. Howza' 'bout that?" Sylveon suddenly said with a sly look. The men looked at them, baffled before Sylveon grabbed their wands. One in each ribbon, and their mouth. 

"Shee ya there, guysh!" Sylveon tried say, hopping into the glowing portal, leaving the pokemon bosses in shock. Even Cyrus had a little bit of emotion on his face. 

"Hey! Give my pokemon back, ya...ya pink, fairy, fur ball! I outta-!" Archie shouted, running to the portal first. He did hesitate for a second, but Sharpedo was his ace and practically his best friend! That Sylveon wouldn't know what hit 'em when he would get his pokmon back. So, after giving it a second of thought, Archie leaped into the portal. 

"A-Archie, wait!" Maxie shouted, following the man before seeing him jump into the portal. Normally, Maxie couldn't stand Archie's recklessness. The two men were different, one being a scientist and the other being a pirate. But, despite the annoyance of seeing Archie jump into the portal without a second thought, he almost did the same. "I'm coming after you, Archie! Don't do anything reckless! And you too, Camerupt! I won't let that Sylveon hold you hostage!"

Standing outside of the portal was Cyrus, Giovanni, and Ghetsis. 

"Well," Ghetsis was the first to speak up. "That was a bit much, wouldn't you agree?" 

".....shouldn't we follow them?" Cyrus quietly asked. Although he didn't know too much about Archie or Maxie, he actually did want his pokemon back. Ghetsis didn't reply, and neither did Giovanni. Cyrus let out a sigh. 

He didn't care for Maxie, nor Archie. He barely knew the two men, but he did care about his pokemon. No matter how much anyone insisted that he had a few feelings in his often monotone ways. 

"....whatever." He eventually mumbled, jumping into the portal, leaving Ghetsis and Giovanni. 

".....looks like it's just us, eh Giovanni?" Ghetsis chuckled, despite that the two of them were the only ones left. Giovanni simply grunted in agreement. 

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Giovanni mumbled, anxiously eyeing the portal. Yes, yes, he knew pokemon were tools but his Persian was the best tool out there! But should he be as reckless as the others and blindly jump in without a second thought? Maybe this was actually all a terrible nightmare? Maybe Persian was trying to destroy his curtains as always. Maybe-

"What type was that pokemon again? The pink one?" Giovanni suddenly asked, getting an eye roll from the green haired man. 

"Hah! Do you live under a rock, Giovanni? It's...some new pokemon type. Furry? Fury, fairy...something like that. Why do you need to know?" Ghetsis smugly answered, casually trying to play it cool about his pokemon just getting stolen _by_ a pokemon. 

"Oh yes. I've heard that dark _and_ dragon are weak to them. Aren't they?" Giovanni answered, mostly to confirm. Of course, it would've been funny to see the older man freak out. Maybe. 

"....are they? Well, you know how the media gets...heh, dark and dragon being weak to fairy....ridiculous..." His voice began to slowly go quietly, clearing his throat. 

The two men stood in silence before Ghetsis spoke up. "Oh, you know what? I uh, left the....water running! Ah, silly me...leaving the water running...I must be getting old..." He rambled, not so subtly running into the portal. 

Giovanni couldn't help but make a noise of amusement. But he was the only one left. 

And being the only one left made him feel weird. Like he had been excluded from hanging out with his friends. And there was his Persian....maybe he should just look around, maybe just make sure Persian was okay. No harm there, right? 

Giovanni took in a breath, steeling himself for who knows what. With careful, almost nervous steps, Giovanni nearly leaped into the portal. 

The portal disappeared when Giovanni disappeared.

* * *

"Urgh...please tell me I'm dreaming...." Giovanni grumbled, his back was killing him! 

The last thing he remembered was that Sylveon taking his pokemon, and that he and some other people were dressed in the strangest clothing! And then, before he blanked out, he went through a portal. 

Once Giovanni opened his eyes, he'd be in bed waking up from a crazy dream. 

This was not a crazy dream.

But, on the plus side, Giovanni is back to his normal attire. He stands up to stretch, trying to see where he currently was. 

First, Giovanni notices, he's not in his bedroom or anywhere that he recognizes. In fact, it looks like the portal transported him to a throne room. 

Second, those four men who were forced to be in the same situation as he was were here too. 

Third, when he turned to the throne, Giovanni saw...something. It was a pokemon, a pink pokemon that didn't look like any pokemon that he knew of. It didn't look like the Sylveon from earlier. In fact, it _almost_ looked like a bird made out of....moons. 

"Oh, finally! Ye woke up!" Archie grins, helping the older man up and putting a firm hand on his back. 

Giovanni could only nod, but he looked confused. "Where's that pokemon? Where's _my_ pokemon?" He asked, looking around for the Sylveon or even his Persian. 

"They're fine." A voice suddenly said. "There's no need to worry."

"Wh-....huh? Who said that?" Giovanni looked confused, turning to the moon-bird pokemon. The pokemon nodded at him. 

"It was I, Cresselia. Your pokemon are safe with Sylveon, she will not harm them." The pokemon, Cresselia, spoke. 

The men stared at the pokemon in shock, but there was a sense of relief that their pokemon were fine. Cresselia laughed softly. 

"Please, come closer. I shall explain everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clear anything up, yes this is technically like, the mystery dungeon world kinda 
> 
> why the villains don't have to turn into pokemon like u usually have to do to enter this world will (hopefully) be explained in the next chapter :)


	4. Crystal Crescent Cresselias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylveon has some explaining to do, but nothing seems to make sense. 
> 
> Who will say yes to this adventure, and more importantly....could anyone consider....refusing?!

Cresselia floated down from the throne, clearing her throat. "Let's start from the top. Sylveon told you...our world is in danger."

The five men nodded. "She did say that, and she told us we _have_ to help...or else our world will get destroyed as well." Maxie said.

"But it doesn't exactly help that she didn't tell us _what_ the threat was. I'm sure you all can handle it, without us." Ghetsis added, getting a nod from Cresselia. 

"Of course. I'm terribly sorry she did not explain in more detail. But the threat of our world....and yours....it is Darkrai." 

It got a mixed reaction.

One of them, Cyrus, seemed to understand the danger of the situation. But the others? Not as much. 

Cresselia continued. "I will try to be quick, you all don't have that much time. Darkrai wants to plunge the world in darkness....meaning no more light, and worst of all....there will be no more sweet dreams. Only nightmares." 

"So...basically, we're all going to have no more sun....and we're only going to get nightmares when we sleep?" Maxie had to clarify, a little confused by the explanation. 

The Pokemon nodded. "Yes. I fear it will cause so much chaos, leading to the destruction of our and your world. Please, humans....you must help us." 

"Well...." Archie seemed to give the plea some thought. "Maxie, it's just like what happened with Kyogre and Groudon." Maxie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is. And I _don't_ want to exactly let the world be plunged into something else. They'll immediately blame us."

"What are you two talking about?" Ghetsis asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"We, uh, well...we may or may not have almost caused permanent droughts and rainfall." Maxie sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You guys didn't get that all over the news? Or, you know, get the effects of it?" 

The other three men gave it some thought, giving half-shrugs and quiet nods of agreement. 

"I guess? I mean, I was busy with my own problems." Giovanni answered with a slight frown. "I guess the weather was...weirder that day? I don't remember." 

"I suppose I didn't give it much thought. Sinnoh doesn't have the same weather patterns as Hoenn." Cyrus commented, giving it some thought. 

"Maybe?" Ghetsis said with a shrug. "I don't keep track of pointless things like that."

Cresselia suddenly opened up another portal, motioning the five humans to turn their attention to the more important issue. "Sylveon shall return to gather you all tomorrow. I hope you all will come to an agreement....for the fate of our...and your future. You must now leave." 

No one, the humans, understood what she meant right away. What did she mean that they had to leave? 

Of course, soon after, everything started to go dark.

* * *

"......what happened?" Cyrus spoke up, realizing he was no longer in a castle populated by nothing but pokemon. He was now lying face up on a patch of grass. Sitting up, he looked around for the others. Maybe they could discuss the issue at hand. 

The issue about Darkrai. 

Of course he was fairly confident he could probably stop Darkrai on his own. Even with the silly costume that Sylveon had given him, it would've been his team of 6 and himself. And Darkrai was only one pokemon. It would've been outnumbered. 

Well, maybe he could just convince Cresselia he could handle the problem alone. 

Besides, he knew about Darkrai. Darkrai was from Sinnoh, after all. 

"Hey, um....Cyrus, right?" A voice said, getting Cyrus's attention. Cyrus turned around, seeing Maxie standing over him. 

"....what is it?" Cyrus asked, standing up. Maxie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"So, Darkrai, correct?" Maxie asked, getting a nod in reply. "I suppose Rayquaza can't get us out of this one." 

"....Rayquaza? Doubtful. Your legendaries control weather, Darkrai simply controls dreams....mostly nightmares." Cyrus wanted to roll his eyes at Maxie not knowing basic mythology. 

"RIght. Too bad, our research done with Groudon could've been put to good use." Maxie led Cyrus back to the others. "Or even keystones." 

"There you guys are!" Archie said, alerting Giovanni and Ghetsis of Maxie and Cyrus. 

"Good. We're all here." A voice rang out, Sylveon. 

"So you're going to fill us in for tomorrow?" Ghetsis asked Sylveon, although he was a little bitter about earlier. 

"Yes. Cresselia wanted to say more, but she didn't want to make things worse and make it pretty much impossible to stop Darkrai." Sylveon explained, getting odd looks. "Besides, it'd take forever to turn a human into a pokemon, and there's five of you guys so....yeah. Not a lot of time to explain everything." 

"....what do you mean worse?" Giovanni asked, not liking the sound of that. 

"Huh? Um, you know how there's Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia?" Sylveon began to explain. "Well, they live in dimensions! And so do pokemon like me and Cresselia! But humans can't exactly....live in our dimension. It messes up the flow of time and something gets pushed out once you guys are in. But, luckily for you guys and us, it takes a while. But Cresselia knew that you guys would have so many questions....insert me having to explain what she wanted to tell you and why you guys need to make a decision about stopping Darkrai or not by tomorrow in your world. And besides, if we tried to turn you guys into pokemon just to explain our plan, Darkrai probably would've taken over by now and the whole effort would've been....worthless!" 

Sylveon let out a sigh when she was done with her explanation, flopping onto the grass. 

"Um, could you explain that again?" Archie spoke up after a moment of silence, not understanding much of what was just said. "So, we can't be in your world for so long...?"

"Correct! But that's not important now. You guys are gonna help us stop Darkrai from causing a ton of chaos!" Sylveon nodded, bouncing back on her feet with a grin. "But we can't force you. If you refuse, then your necklace goes away and you won't have to do a thing. No stopping Darkrai or anything." She added as her smile fell from her face. 

"....is that correct? If we say no, we don't have to stop Darkrai?" Ghetsis questioned with a head tilt, getting a nod in reply. 

"Well, yeah....b-but why would you say no?! We need all the help we can get!" Sylveon questioned, looking shocked. "A-anyway..." She slowly said, trying to get back to the main point. "Cresselia wants you all to make a choice by tomorrow. The tear we made trying to get you guys to cross over should be gone by then, and hopefully we'll be able to talk for a little longer." 

The five men went quiet, even though it was clear they had many more questions. And the thought of saying "no" did cross their minds, especially if it meant they didn't have to get invovled.

"You'll have to travel around the world, or at least in five places....and get five items. Those special items will help you fight Darkrai!" Sylveon explained, using the dirt on the ground to try and draw out the objects they needed to find. 

From Sylveon's poor drawing skills, it seemed that they needed to find: a mirror, a ring, earrings, a bracelet, and a tiara. 

"....ah, I think I understand." Maxie gave it some thought. "We need to find these items and they'll stop Darkrai...Cyrus, does Sinnoh mythology speak of these items anywhere?" 

Cyrus stared at the drawings for a second, shaking his head. "No. Cresselia would usually stop Darkrai, or we would use a Lunar wing." 

"Well, once you get them....we do have to give them to Cresselia anyway. But Cresselia herself said we need to get those items, the items of Hope and Love." Sylveon cut in with an annoyed look on her face. "But you all understand, right?" 

"....Hope and Love, huh? I guess I understand...." Archer mumbled, sounding a little lost. 

"I suppose I'll think about tagging along, maybe." Ghetsis shrugged, sounding a little unsure of what was happening. 

"Maybe if Cyrus lends me a few of his books, I'm sure we'll think of a plan." Maxie nodded, sounding confident in himself. 

"It does make sense....probably." Cyrus said, hesitating a little. 

"....I guess so." Giovanni sighed, sounding the least sure of all the information that had been explained. 

Sylveon gave them a nod, smiling. "Well, like I said, you have until tomorrow. I'm sure you'll all come to a decision! I have to go back home, before I accidentally mess up this dimension. Bye!" 

Giving Sylveon half-hearted goodbyes, the five pokemon villains glanced at each other. 

They had until tomorrow. 

A choice to either save the world, or refuse and affect fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops so a kinda long chapter 
> 
> bUT will the pokemon villains say yes or no :O?????????


	5. Affecting Fate and Forming Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans have to be made before the decision is made about Darkrai. 
> 
> Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus seem to already know how to beat Darkrai, but Giovanni is a little lost. And Ghetsis.....does he even want to beat Darkrai? Or does he have other plans?
> 
> And perhaps, most importantly, what is Cresselia planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for the long chapter

"....so about those books....?" Maxie spoke up, getting a sigh of annoyance from Cyrus. 

"Of course, come with me and I'll see if I have any-" He said, about to walk away with the red-head, getting cut off by Archie. 

"Oi! I should tag along too, since ya might need to know a thing or two about water pressure, eh Maxie?" Archie caught up with the two of them. Maxie nodded in agreement. 

"I don't see the harm, especially if Darkrai does....live in the water?" Maxie tried to reason, but Cyrus shook his head. 

"No. Darkrai doesn't live _in_ water. It lives on an island, but that doesn't mean tha-" Cyrus tried to protest, annoyed by the conclusion that Darkrai was aquatic, getting cut off again. 

"Well if you all have this planning covered, I'll be off! Say hello to Cresselia for me!" Ghetsis announced, getting an eye roll from Giovanni. 

"You're not going to help?" He questioned, getting a laugh from Ghetsis. 

"Oh, no!" He said, leaning close to Giovanni. Giovanni flinched at the lack of personal space from the older man. "They're already going to get their hands dirty, so why should I do anything? Hell, if I get fame without lifting a finger....then even better!" 

Giovanni nearly shoved Ghetsis away, letting out a sigh. "That's your plan? Just sit there? You might as well refuse." Ghetsis laughed, putting a hand on Giovanni's shoulder. 

"Oh Sakaki, you’re that oblivious. Those two have been planning from the start, and that pirate....pfft, trust me....I'm sure they'll get the items of Hope and....ah, Love? Well, they'll do the work for us, really. And besides....you didn't eagerly jump into the conversation, did you Giovanni?" Ghetsis explained, waving his hand halfheartedly. 

".....now listen here, I didn't agree to this! I have an organization to run!" Giovanni said, a little too quickly for his own good. "And besides, I didn't say no. I'll probably help, financially or something." He sounded a little unsure, but it was anything to get out of this conversation. 

"Oi! You two are Giovanni and Ghetsis, right?" Archie called them both over. "We should all work together, especially since Cyrus said that Darkrai is a strong pokemon." 

"Hmph! It can't be as strong as Reshiram and Zekrom!" Ghetsis huffed with confidence, getting a scoff from Giovanni. 

' _I thought you didn't care about getting involved. So much for that, I guess._ ' Giovanni thought, before crossing his arms. "Sure, I guess I can help. If we have to travel, someone has to make sure we aren't paying for too much."

"So, it's settled? We're all going to tell Cresselia yes?" Maxie asked, pushing up his glasses. 

Cyrus stood beside him, nodding. "Yes. None of you know much about Sinnoh Mythology."

Archie nodded eagerly. "Of course! I don't want to relive everything that happened to us in Hoenn! Especially if Rayquaza can't stop it."

Giovanni nodded also. "I suppose so. We'll probably have to travel a lot, and someone needs to make sure we're handling the funds correctly."

Ghetsis crossed his arms. "I don't see why not. Besides, perhaps we could use it for our own personal gain, no?"

"Then it's official. We're going to stop Darkrai." Maxie crossed his arms, getting nods in reply. 

"See you all tomorrow?" Archie then said, moving to stand beside Maxie. "We need to get up bright and early! Oh, and Cyrus! Bring your books with you! Maxie can bring his too!" 

It seemed that Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus all had a plan in mind. Giovanni was almost curious to question what it was, but he stopped himself. He needed to come up with a plan too. If he was going to stop a legendary, someone needed to watch over Team Rocket. He couldn't just leave the organization alone for so long, or else it would be gone the next day. 

"We should meet back up here." Giovanni said, getting the attention of the others. 

"Mhm." Cyrus quietly nodded, turning to the others. "Good luck." He simply said, before walking off. 

The others did the same, feeling a heavy pressure on their shoulders.

The fate of the world was in their hands and they had accepted it.

* * *

Maxie had been up all night, rushing back to that park that Giovanni had said they should meet up in. 

Grabbing a cup of coffee from that café where they had first met, Maxie stood in his spot and waited. He had spend hours _and_ hours researching Darkrai and Cresselia. Of course he knew that the actual pokemon would explain how Darkrai worked, and there was Cyrus and his books too. But Maxie wanted to be prepared, the thought of never having a good dream ever again made him shudder. 

But it seemed like Maxie arrived too early. 

He could still hear the faint chirps of bug pokemon and other nocturnal creatures. Perhaps he should've asked _when_ they should meet up. Perhaps. 

Maxie yawned, deciding to sit in the cool grass and took a sip of his coffee. He sat a folder down next to him, a folder full of last night's research. Maxie yawned again, trying to drink more coffee to keep himself from falling asleep in the grass. 

There was the sound of bushes rustling. 

Maxie nervously turned around for a minute, trying to brush it off as just a bug pokemon. Maybe it was just curious that a human was out here so early. Maxie tried to smile, needing to ignore the sound of the rustling getting louder. 

He suddenly heard footsteps. Familiar footsteps. 

"Archie." Maxie suddenly said, not turning around this time. 

"Maxie!" Archie's voice rang out, sitting next to the red-head. "Ha, you're the first one here, huh?" He pointed out, getting a sigh. 

"I know. Don't remind me." Maxie mumbled, turning to Archie. "But you're not any better, no one else is here. Do you think the others-?" He began to say, getting cut off by Archie. 

"They'll show up, or they got lost. Ha, that Ghetsis guy probably got lost." He laughed, fiddling with a blade of grass. 

"Oh, we should've gotten their phone numbers. Uh- what was his name...? Cyrus, I think, he could've discussed our plan over the phone at least." Maxie added, wanting to face palm himself. "Did you want to head back to the café?" He asked, turning to Archie. 

"Oh, for sure!" Archie broke into an eager grin, standing up in a flash. "They had some good pastries." 

As the two of them got up to get some tasty treats, it seemed that everyone else had suddenly arrived. 

"....Maxie and Archie, was it? You two- arrived pretty early." Giovanni spoke up, holding some coffee and a bagel in his hands. Archie gave him a smirk. 

"Archie. Maxie." Cyrus said, holding some books in his arms, plus a little bag on top of them.

"Hmph, a little early for hanging out in a park for me." Ghetsis complained, sipping some coffee. 

"Thank goodness, we were going to head back to the café if you all didn't show up. Oh, and here." Maxie said, holding up a small sheet of paper. Everyone looked a little confused. 

"What's that for?" Giovanni asked, beginning to eat.

Cyrus set the books down, taking the sheet. "It's a phone number. Is it yours?" Cyrus asked, getting a nod in reply.

"Yes, I figured it would be important. Just in case we need to meet up anywhere in the future....at a reasonable time." Maxie explained, getting an embarrassed look from Giovanni. 

"Ah, uh, right. I wasn't thinking, sorry." Giovanni awkwardly said, turning away from Maxie. "We're just waiting for that pokemon, Sylveon right?"

Everyone nodded, looking around. 

"GOOOOOOD MORNING, HUMANS!!!!!" A voice rang out, startling the five men. It was Sylveon and she was hopping towards them. "There you guys are, did you all come to a decision?"

The men slowly nodded, but Maxie walked up to her. "Yes, we did. And we've all decided that we'll stop Darkrai!" He said, getting a grin from the pokemon. 

"Perfect~! Do you guys still have your necklaces?" Sylveon asked, getting another nod in reply. "Double perfection! Put them on, and Cresselia will take us to the pokemon world!" 

Unlike last time, everyone put on their necklaces to transform into their "magical girl" form. A portal opened up, allowing them them to enter the pokemon world without issue.

* * *

"Ah, you have returned." Cresselia spoke, floating down to the pokemon villains. "I assume you all made your decision?"

Maxie was about to answer like he did with Sylveon, but Cresselia stopped him. "There's no need to answer, Sylveon has alerted me. I, no, the pokemon world is grateful that all of you are willing to stop this dangerous pokemon."

The men could only give her an awkward nod. "But, how are we gonna get the things to stop Darkrai?" Archie asked, getting a chuckle from the pokemon. 

"Of course, my dear humans. I believe we should get to that now." Cresselia nodded, "Sylveon, get the Lugia disk please." 

"Of course! Getting it!" Sylveon nodded, bouncing out of the room. 

"Eh? What's a Lugia disk?" Ghetsis spoke up, looking confused. "How is that going to help us, exactly?"

"Well," Cresselia began to say, taking the silver object from Sylveon. "With the help of the legendary pokemon, Lugia, you shall able to travel the world to get the items needed to stop Darkrai! But, we should begin with the first item: the ring of harmony."

"Mhm!" Sylveon chimed in, showing them a picture of the ring. It was very pretty too. A silver ring with a heart-cut emerald in the center. 

"Thank you, Sylveon. And we're in luck, because you won't have to travel very far." Cresselia added, getting a few looks of confusion. "It's in Kanto, in the area of the Indigo League." 

"Ah, the pokemon league. I guess that's not bad...." Maxie began to say, trying to come up with a plan ahead of time. Cresselia noticed it right away.

"Please, kind humans, be cautious. Darkrai is starting to unleash his darkness onto the world. I fear this quest to get the ring may not be as easy as you all hope." She warned, getting nods from the humans and Sylveon. 

"Right. Then we'll go to Kanto, uh- Cresselia." Giovanni said, getting a grin from Sylveon and Cresselia. 

"Good. You all will begin your mission once you are sent back to the human world, and good luck." She said, preparing a portal for them to leave. "Oh, and don't forget. Be careful not to lose the Lugia disk. It may come in handy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *has to make an actual plot*
> 
> Also me: *almost makes an mlp reference AGAIN*


End file.
